The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Power consumption is one of the dominant concerns for an electronic device that is a battery-powered. For example, machine type communication devices, such as wireless sensors, and the like are used to keep track of real-time information, such as temperature, rainfall, and the like. In an example, the machine type communication devices are battery powered, and can seldom-or never be recharged, thus power consumption is crucial to extend the battery life and the device life.